


Two Loves are Better than One

by Bulletproof_Revolver



Series: Two Loves [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Funny, I hope, Love, Nobody Dies, Polyamory, Violence, but who cares, except james
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10002293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_Revolver/pseuds/Bulletproof_Revolver
Summary: Lily Swan is Bella Swan's younger sister, who is way more excited to move to Forks than she is. That's where she meets Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen in a not-so-graceful way.





	1. Chapter 1

Bella pulled up into the parking lot of our new school. Everyone was looking at us as she parked in a space and the truck backfired. As we both got out of the car, people were laughing and as we were walking past a guy said “nice ride!”

“Thanks,” Bella said quietly, I looked back as Bella kept walking, and showed a not so lovely hand gesture. I barely caught the look on his face before I turned back around and caught up with Bella. We then went to the office and got our schedules before we started to walk around and try to find our classes.

“You’re Isabella, and Lilliana Swan, the new girls,” A guy with shoulder-length black hair said, coming up behind us. 

“Hi, I’m Eric, the eyes, and ears if this place, anything you need, your guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on?” he said smiling.

“I’m really kind of the more suffer in silence type,” Bella said with an awkward smile.

“Good heading for your feature, I’m on the paper, and you guys are news baby, front page. 

“No, we’re not,” We both said at the same time.

“Please don’t have any sort of…” Bella started.

“Woah Woah, chillax. No feature” He promised.

“Oh thank god” I sighed, he looked at me “Oh, um, sorry, I just, don’t like my picture taken.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My first period was math, which I’m pretty good at, considering I’m a year ahead in it; I’m a Sophomore, one year younger than Bella. I sat down in the back corner, being most comfortable there when a student walked in sat next to me. ‘Really?’ I thought. I then looked at next to me, and wow he was cute. He smiled slightly before turning his attention towards the front of the room. At that moment the bell rung and everyone got settled in, and the lesson began. It looks like we are learning about graphing quadratics, which I learned about already from my other school, so I’m just zoning out. I’m pretty nervous though, I’m the only sophomore in a class of Juniors, AND I’m a new student. That’s just asking for attention. Your eyes suddenly shifted and landed on a boy with blondish brown hair. Holy shit he was attractive. He suddenly looked over and caught me staring. Crap.’ I quickly looked away and tried to pay attention to the rest of the class. 

Once the bell rang I quickly gathered my stuff and slung my bag over my shoulder, I was hurrying out of the room when I tripped over one of the desks, crashing into someone. I looked up; it was the boy I had been staring at. Did I seriously just do the whole cliche trip and fall into the person you like thing? 

“Oh, uh sorry,” I said, quickly getting up, why am I blushing so hard? How dare you betray me body! “I’ll just, go-” I crashed into another person, I fell and looked back up. I just crashed into a literal goddess; I felt my blush get deeper.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry,” I said quickly getting up “I don’t know what’s wrong with me today, I just keep running into attractive people… Oh, I didn’t mean to say that out loud, not that you guys aren’t attractive, I mean- I just-  I’m gonna go,” I said and rushed out of the room, my face probably as red as a tomato. 

I walked into my next class, History. It was open seating, so I sat in the back again, as I was sitting there I was trying to will my blush to go away. Then, right before the bell rang, both of them walked into the class and sat down. I sat there wide-eyed before dropping my head on the desk. I was literally going to die.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked around the lunchroom and spotted Bella with a group of people. I walked over to them

“Hey it’s Lillianaaa,” Eric said.

“Hey, and it’s just Lily. Do you mind if I sit with you guys?”

“Of course not,” A girl in pink said. I sat down next to Bella, the girl in pink was Jessica, and there were two other boys who I saw leave before I came over here that I didn’t know the names of. A girl then came over and said smile then took a picture of us. 

“Sorry, I needed a candid for the feature,” She said.

“The feature’s dead, Angela,” Eric said. “Don’t bring it up again.” He got up.

“It’s okay we just…” I said, making a face.

“It’s okay, I got your backs, baby,” Eric said on the other side of us before leaving.

“Guess we’ll just run another editorial on teen drinking.” Angela sighed

“You know you could always go for eating disorders,” Bella said “Speedo padding on the swim team.”

“Actually that’s a good one,” Angela said, she started talking about it with Jessica. I looked over at Bella and saw that she was looking at something else. I looked in the direction she was looking, and saw five people outside, including the two I met this morning.

“Who are they,” I asked, because damn.

“The Cullens,” Angela said.

“They’re, um, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen’s foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska, like, a few years ago.” Jessica said.

“They kind of keep to themselves,” Angela added. 

“Yeah, ‘cause they’re all together. Like, together, together.” Jessica said quietly. They started to enter the cafeteria. A blonde girl and a tall, muscular guy entered first.

“The Blonde Girl, that’s Rosalie. And the big dark-haired guy is Emmet, they’re, like, a thing.” Jessica said, “I’m not even sure that’s legal.”

“It is, actually.” I said nonchalantly, “Because they’re not actually related.”

“Yeah, but they live together, it’s weird.” She argued.

“So do married couples,” I said. For some reason, I just did not like this girl. She didn't seem to have a comeback, so she continued.

“And, okay, the Blond who looks like he’s in pain is Jasper.” She said, I looked over and saw that it was the guy who I met, more like ran into, this morning. 

“The little dark-haired girl that he’s with is Alice, she’s weird.” Jessica continued, She was the literal goddess I also ran into. Jasper was twirling her as they were walking. So they’re together? A little disappointing but they are so cute, Together as a couple and separately, like what am I going to do with these two people in the same building as me much less the same classes.

“Dr. Cullen’s like this foster Dad/Matchmaker,” Jessica said.

“Maybe he’ll adopt me,” Angela said.

“Do you want your parents to die?” I said. She looked a little startled “Oh uh, sorry, I didn’t mean to say that, it’s just..to adopt someone… you have to be…” I trailed off. The awkward tension was cut by Bella.

“Who’s he.” She nodded towards the last one coming through the door. He was the one who sat next to me in math.

“That’s Edward Cullen. He’s totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently, nobody here is good enough for him, like I care, y’know.” She said bitterly ”So yeah seriously, like, don’t waste your time.”

“I wasn’t planning on it” Bella chuckled awkwardly. 

I can’t disagree with Jessica, but I think Jasper and Alice are way more attractive. I mean, have you seen them. I looked over at them and saw that both of them were looking this way, my eyes widening, and I quickly looked away, I could feel my face start to heat up. Damn beautiful people.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I had waited with Bella by her truck to confront Edward about him being an asshole, my words, not hers, but he never showed up, for that day and the rest of the week. I was pissed whenever I saw the Cullens arrive without him, but oddly it went away when I saw Jasper and Alice.

School was pretty uneventful that week. The only thing that happened was in history on Friday when we were assigned a project at the end of class and said we could do it in groups of three or two or individually. Everybody got up to meet with their friends, and I stood up to get the direction from the front of the classroom to grab the materials. I felt someone stand a little too close to me.

“Hey, I’m Dean,” He said, smirking.

“Um, Hi?” I said, wondering why he was talking to me.

“Wanna be partners?” He asked.

“No,” I said, turning around and going back to my seat.

“Come one, why not,” He said, stepping in front of me. 

“Because-” I started but was cut off.

“She’s with us” I heard someone say and looked back to see Jasper and Alice. Alice looped her arm through mine walked passed, Dean. I could feel my face heating up, damn it body, can’t you just not betray me.

“Uh, Hi,” I said with uncertainty, Jasper was walking next to her.

“Hi,” She chirped.

“Uh, thanks,” I said, “For, getting rid of him.”

“No problem!” She chirped again.

“So, are we actually going to be…” I trailed off.

“Partners?” Jasper said.

“Of course” Alice replied, I looked at them oddly but shrugged my shoulders, if the two most attractive people in the school want to partner with me then I’m not complaining. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn’t do much over the weekend; I had exchanged numbers with Alice and Jasper so we could talk about the project. The only thing we accomplished so far was the topic we were going to do, which was the Civil War. I had insisted on the topic because I was very fascinated by it, along with a few other wars but we weren’t that far into the book yet. Jasper and Alice seemed amused by my choice of topic but didn’t elaborate. Other than that I just took care of my Tortoises. I brought them up from Phoenix, and I hadn’t been giving them a lot of love lately. I felt that I hadn’t been giving them enough love so much that on Monday I had decided to bring them to school. 

Beside’s some weird looks and a couple of questions I had so far gotten away with sneaking my tortoises to school in a shoebox. In history, the seating changed so that we were sitting with our project partners. I don’t know how to feel about that because 1 they are literally perfect and I might be getting a crush on them, 2 they are in a relationship and 3 I am nervous as hell around them. I sat down at an empty table and cracked lid (it had holes) open to see my babies. Fred was sleeping and Sheldon was trying to look outside the box.

“Are those-”

“NOTHING,” I said, almost slamming the lid down. I looked up to see who had spoken, It was Alice, with Jasper more or less behind and next to her. 

“Oh, Hi,” I said, trying to act nonchalant and leaning back in my chair, which succeeded in me falling off my chair. I didn’t hit the ground though, and I looked up, Jasper had caught me and put me back in my chair. I felt myself start to blush, again. What was with the blushing around these two. Then wondered how he caught me so fast. 

“Uh, thanks” I mumbled.

“So, what’s in the box,” Alice asked.

“What box?” I asked, innocently, they both just looked at me. “Fine, okay but you have to keep it a secret.” I then opened the box and let them look at them.

“They’re so adorable,” Alice cooed.

“Do they have names?” Jasper questioned.

“Fred and Sheldon,” I said, petting their heads with my index finger. 

“Miss Swan, do you have something you would like to show the class,” The teacher asked, I quickly closed the box.

“Of course not, why ever would you ask that,” I said, acting clueless.

“The shoebox you’re holding,” He said, unimpressed.

“What shoebox,” I replied, putting in behind my back.

“Please don’t disrupt the class again,” he sighed in exasperation.

“Yes, sir,” I said, mock saluting him with two fingers. Alice stifled a laugh, and Jasper gave a small smile. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I caught up with Bella after school ended.

“Hey, I saw you and Edward talking in the hall earlier today, you guys makeup or something,” I asked.

“Or something,” She responded.

“That means I can’t kick his ass now,” I sighed dramatically.

“Yeah, sorry about that,” she laughed. I looked around not really knowing why, and I saw Alice and Jasper by their cars with the other Cullens. They both looked over at me; I decided this time instead of looking away and blushing, I smiled at them. They both smiled back, and when I looked back to where I was walking, I noticed that I had slowed my pace and Bella was at the truck now. I groaned and started towards her when I heard a horn honk; I looked over to see a van swerve out of the way of a car that was backing out. The van turned too sharp and started sliding, right at Bella. My eyes widened, but before I could even take another step, Edward was there. He had come between Bella and the car and stopped it. I ran over to them, but Edward was gone. I furrowed my eyebrows, how did he get there so fast? He was across the lot with the rest of the Cullens. I looked their way, but they had left. Strange. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Bella, you okay?” Our dad asked walking up to her “You and I are going to talk” he said to Tyler

“I’m fine, Dad. Calm down,” Bella said. 

“I’m sorry Bella. I tried to stop,” Tyler apologized. 

“I know, it’s okay,” Bella said.

“No, it sure as hell is not okay,” Dad said.

“Dad, calm down, it was an accident,” I tried.

“It wasn’t his fault,” Bella said.

“You could’ve been killed. You understand that?” Dad said.

“Yes. But I wasn’t. So…” Bella replied.

“You can kiss your license goodbye,” Dad said to Tyler. I rolled my eyes, dramatic much. The door opened again, and a blond doctor walked through.

“I heard the chief's daughter was here,” The Doctor said.

“Dr. Cullen,” Dad said, Cullen? As in the Cullen’s adoptive father?

“Charlie,” He said “ I’ve got this one Jackie,” he said grabbing the clipboard from a nurse.

“Isabella,” he started.

“Bella,” She corrected.

“Well, Bella looks like you took quite a spill. How do you feel,” he asked, looking up from the clipboard.

“Good,” She said, he then did some eye tests with a small flashlight.

“You might experience some post-traumatic stress or disorientation. But your vitals look good,” he said, “no signs of head trauma, I think you’ll be just fine.”

“I’m so sorry Bella, I really-” Tyler was cut off by Dad pulling the curtain. 

“Y’know it would have been a whole lot worse if Edward wasn’t there. He knocked me out of the way.” Bella explained.

“Edward? Your boy?” Charlie asked. So I was right. 

“Yeah, it was amazing, I mean he got to me so fast. He was nowhere near me,” Bella said

“Sounds like you were very lucky,” Carlisle said looking at her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I gotta go sign some paperwork so you should… you should probably call your mom,” Dad said as we left the emergency room. 

“Did you tell her?” I asked he made a shrugging motion. 

“She’s probably just… freaking out,” Bella said, looking at her phone, she sighed, and we started to walk down the hallway. 

“What was I supposed to do, then? Let her die?” I heard Edward say as we got to the corner, Bella quickly stepped back, hiding herself a little. She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back too. 

“This isn’t about you. It’s about all of us.” I heard Rosalie say.

“What about Alice and Jasper?” Edward said. What about them?

“I think we should take this in my office,” Carlisle said, I think he noticed us and now all three of them were looking at us. 

“Can I talk to you for a minute?” Bella asked. Nice save. He came over to us. 

“What?”

“How… How did you get over to me so fast?” Bella asked this is something I would also like to know.

“I was standing right next to you, Bella,” Edward said. What? No, he wasn’t.

“No, you were next to your car, across the lot,” I said, he looked at me.

“No, I wasn’t,” he laughed softly.

“Yes, you were,” Bella argued.

“Bella, you’re… you hit your head, I think your confused” Edward said, BUT I DIDN’T.

“I know what I saw” She replied. YEAH, SO DO I.

“And what exactly was that,” Edward asked. 

“You.. you stopped the van,” She said, “You pushed it away with your hand.”

“Well, nobody’s going to believe you, so…” 

“We weren’t  going to tell anybody,” Bella said. We weren’t? “I just need to know the truth.”

“Can’t you just thank me and get over it?” Edward said. I don’t like his attitude.

“Thank you,” Bella said as if she hadn’t realized she hadn’t said it. I stepped in front of her

“There she said thank you; you can go now,” I glared. He looked at me then back at Bella

“You’re not gonna to let this go, are you?” He asked.

“No,” Bella replied, he shook his head.

“Well then I hope you enjoy disappointment,” He directed the statement at both of us.


	3. Chapter 3

Field trip, Yayyy!… not. I wasn’t fond of field trips, mainly because the ones i’ve been on sucked. Bella and I were by her truck and she seemed to be in deep thought. The teacher was by the bus asking everybody for their permission slips.

I then saw Edward, Jasper, and Alice get out of their cars and head toward the bus. They’re coming? Maybe this field trip won’t be so bad. Maybe.

“Look at you, huh? You’re alive!” Mike said, mimicking a frankenstein movie.

“I know yeah, false alarm. I guess” Bella said

“Now, I wanted to ask you, you know, if, you know. It’s like a month away but…” Mike said, laughing nervously “do wanna go to Prom with me?”

I noticed Bella was more focused on the person behind Mike...which was Edward

“So uh, what’d you think?” Mike asked

“About what?” Bella said, I face palmed.

“Do you want to go?” Mike asked, still laughing nervously “to Prom?...With me?”

“Oh uh, prom. Dancing. Not such a good idea for me. Uh, I  have something that weekend anyway. I’m going to Jacksonville that weekend” Bella said

“Can’t you go another weekend?” Mike asked

“Non-refundable ticket” Bella said, Mike just nodded and looked a little lost but then looked at me

“What about you, do you wanna, uh, go to Prom with me” He asked, i was disgusted that he would ask me right after Bella just rejected him. I didn’t have time to say anything though before I felt an arm wrap around my waist.

“Sorry, she already has a date” I recognised that voice, I looked up to see that it was Jasper.

“Two actually” Another familiar voice said before I felt another arm around my waist, I looked over to see Alice. I gaped at them.

“Right?” She said, turning and looking at me expectantly.

“Oh, um yeah” I stuttered out, make this the second time they’ve saved me. “You should ask Jessica” Bella said “I know she wants to go with you”

He looked over at jessica who waved at him.

“Yeah, ok” He said, he gave us a weird look before leaving.

“Yo, yo, yo. Hey, guys, come on” The teacher said, waving everyone toward the buses “We gotta go, we gotta go. Green is what? Good. let’s go”

We all headed towards our buses, Jasper still had his arm around me and Alice was holding my hand. All while acting like this was _completely_ _normal._ I suddenly began to calm down a little. As we were about to board the bus the teacher yelled

“Hey, Swan, you’re not on that bus”

“Yes, I am”I yelled without even looking back at him, we boarded the bus and Alice and I sat in one seat while Jasper sat in the on next to us. We were silent for a couple of minutes before I spoke up,

“So about the Prom thing-” I started

“Oh yes, we definitely have to color coordinate on our outfits, it’s going to be so much fun!” Alice said excitedly.

“So, you guys were serious? You want to go with me?” I asked perplexed

“Yeah, of course we do” Jasper said

“But how would this work?” I asked “With three of us?”

“It’ll be fine” Alice said “We’ll work it out”

I smiled, maybe this trip won’t be so bad after all.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~

“Your mom called….Again”Dad said as we entered the Kitchen, sighing and folding his newspaper up, Bella and I set our backpacks down.

“Well, that’s your fault. You shouldn’t have told her about the “Almost” accident, you finished?” She said, taking his plate

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right, she always did know how to worry” Dad said

“Chill out Bella, what was he suppose to do? Not tell her?” I said

“Yes” She said plainly

“Well she would’ve eventually found out and then have been mad that we didn’t tell her in the first place” I pointed out. Bella didn’t say anything, just drank her water.

“Well, I’ll be up in my room if you need me” I took off my jacket and threw it on my bed. I popped my knuckles, powered up my computer, and got my history textbook out. The project included a poster/presentation and a paper, I might as well get the paper out of the way now.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I got to History the next day, Jasper and Alice were already there,

“Hey, guys” I greeted as I sat down “Oh, I almost forgot” I dug through my bag until I found the paper. “I did the paper portion last night.”

“Wow” Alice said, looking at the stack of papers “You did this in one night?”

“Yeah, I mean, I didn’t get a whole lot of sleep but once I started I didn’t want to stop” I laughed.

“Well, I guess the other half of the project is up to us then” Jasper commented with a small smile

“You bet it is!” I laughed again, “although if you guys absolutely _need_ help, I _guess_ I could spare some of my time” I joked.

“That would be much appreciated” Jasper replied with a small smile, wow I was getting him to talk more, awesome!

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At lunch I walked with Bella over to the rest of our friends.

“La Push, baby. You guys in?” Eric asked

“Should I know what that means?” Bella replied

“La Push beach down a the Quileute Rez. We’re all going tomorrow.” Mike said

“Yeah, there’s a big swell coming in” Jesica added

“And I don’t just surf the internet” Eric said, standing up and pretending to surf. I laughed as Jessica said

“Eric, you stood up once, and it was a foam board”

“But there’s whale watching too, come with us” Angela said

“La Push, baby. It’s La Push” Eric said dramatically

“Ok, I’ll go if you stop saying that, okay?” Bella said, smiling

“Count me in too” I said as Bella left to go get food. I sat down and put my tray on the table.

“So, Lily, I heard you’re going to prom with Jasper _and_ Alice Cullen” Eric said,

“What, no way” Jessica said gawking, while I glared at Mike.

“Hey don’t look at me” he said defensively “They wanted to know if you and Bella were going.”

“I fully support you, I think it’s cute if not slightly weird” Angela said, I laughed,

“Thanks” I said, sincerely.

“Yeah it’s weird, how do all three of you even go out?” Jessica said “it doesn’t make any sense”

I rolled my eyes

“Lot’s of crap doesn’t make sense, plus this is an actual _thing_ , It’s called polyamory and like tons of people do it” I defended, she opened her mouth “And if you say something else I will literally hit you” She closed her mouth and put her hands up in surrender, but they know that those remarks were just empty threats.

“Is Bella talking to Edward?” Mike said, everybody looked over to the salad bar.

“Do you think they’ll get together?” Angela asked

“I don’t know they seemed to give mixed signals, one minute they’re getting along and the next they don’t like each other” I sighed “it’s really annoying.”


	4. Chapter 4

Bella and I had both bundled up for our day in La Push, which I now know was a good call because it was freezing out before I got under all these blankets. Angela and Bella were both inside the van while I was bundled up on top of it with a book in my hand and a bag of Jolly Ranchers. 

“I don’t know if it’s worth it anymore” Eric said as he was suiting up. 

“We drove all the way out here” Jessica said “I’m at least paddling out”

“So I keep thinking Eric’s going to ask me to the Prom” Angela sighed “And then he just doesn’t”

“You should ask him” I offered

“Yeah, take control” Bella added “You’re a strong independent woman”

“I am” She asked

“Yes” Bella said

“Of course” I added

“Hey, will you do me up?” Jessica asked Angela, turning around. As She was doing that Jacob and a couple of other guys came over.

“Bella, Lily” Jacob said

“Hey” I replied, remembering him from the morning of our first day of school. 

“Hi, Jacob” Bella said “Guys, this is Jacob.”

“Hey guys” he said, Angela and Jessica saying hi back, Jacob sat down next to Bella.

“What are you, like, stalking me?” She asked jokingly

“You’re on my rez, remember” Jacob replied, laughing. “Are you surfing?”

“Definitely not” Bella said quickly

“You guys should keep Bella company. Her date bailed” Jessica said, I raised my eyebrows, ‘why would she say that.’

“What date?” Eric asked confused.

“She invited Edward”Jessica said.

“To be polite, That’s it” Bella responded. 

“I think it’s nice she invited him” Angela said “nobody ever does”

“Yeah, ‘cause Cullen’s a freak” Mike rudely stated, I threw a handful of Jolly Ranchers at him

“Ow” he complained, I shrugged my shoulders. 

“You got that right” One of Jacob's friends said.

“You guys know him?” Bella asked.

“The Cullens’ don’t come here” He said. Then after a while, Bella and Jacob went off on a walk along the beach, so I opened my book and continued to read. After reading for a couple of hours Bella and Jacob had come back and we decided to go home. Bella seemed to be thinking about something so I let her be.

After I took a shower I went to see if Bella was ready for school.

“Whatch-ya doing” I asked.

“Just looking up the Quileute legends” She responded absently.

“Ohhh….why?” I asked, plopping down on her bed. “Do you think it has something to do with the Cullens.”

“Uh, yeah” she said, then she clicked on a link to a book and then to the bookstore it was being sold at. 

“Hmm, that’s all the way in Port Angeles” I said, “When are we gonna go?”

“We?” She asked.

“Yeah, dude, i’m in this with you,I want to know too” I replied

“Well, ok, but I don’t know, we’ll have to figure out a time.” She said, she wrote down the address before we headed out to the truck. 

\--------------

I hadn’t seen Alice or Jasper all day, not even in History, which kind of brung my mood down a bit. I was picking at my food at lunch, it was nice outside so we were all eating out here. I noticed that Bella kept looking around and I knew who she was looking for. 

“He’s not here” Jessica said “Whenever the weather’s nice, the Cullens disappear.”

“What, do they just ditch?” Bella asked

“No, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen yank them out for, like, hiking and camping and stuff” Jessica explained “I tried that out on my parents. Not even close.”

“Guys i’m going to the Prom with Eric” Angela said excitedly coming up to us “I just asked him. I took control”

“Congrats” I cheered

“I told you that would happen” Bella said as she hugged Angela

“Are you sure you have to go out of town?” She asked Bella.

“Oh yeah, it’s a little family thing” Bella explained.

“But Lily’s not going” Angela pointed out.

“I didn’t want to” I said “I like the weather here better”

“Kay, we should go shopping in Port Angeles before all the good dresses get cleaned out” Jessica said, then the bell rang.

“Port Angeles?” Bella said “You mind if I come?” 

“Yeah, I need your opinion” Angela said in a ‘duh’ tone. 

“Same” I said as we headed to class. 

\-------------

“I like this one” Jessica said, grabbing a long pink dress “But, like, I don’t know about the one shoulder thing.”

“I like this one” Angela said, holding up a light blue one.

“Yeah, I like the beading” Jessica commented “You wouldn’t need jewlery.”

“What about this one” I said, holding up a short red one

“I like it” Jessica said “But you should probably go longer for Prom” I shrugged my shoulders, putting the red one back.

I had picked my dress out about an hour ago and paid for it. Now i was just sitting here with Bella. 

“Jess, what do you think? Lavender?” Angela asked “Is that good? Is that my color?”

“I like it, I like that dusty rose one, too” Jessica replied “Okay, I like this one, it makes my boobs look good.”

There was a knock on the window that startled me and I looked to see a bunch of guys walking by, cat calling or something. I flipped them off. 

“Oh, god” Jessica said

“That is uncomfortable” Angela said awkwardly

“That’s disgusting” Bella said, disgusted obviously

“Yeah, I wish I could stab them” I said angrily, Jessica and Angela stared at me “What I was kidding” I defended, then whispered under my breath “maybe”

“Bella, what do you think?” Jessica asked

“That looks great” Bella said

“You said that about, like, the last five dresses, though” Jessica said, I think she was a little frustrated.

“I thought they were all pretty good” Bella said

“Don’t worry guys, Bella’s not much of a dress person” I added

“You’re not really into this, are you?” Jessica asked

“I actually just want to go to this bookstore” Bella said “we’ll meet you guys at the restaurant?”

“Are you sure?” Jessica asked 

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll see you in a bit” Bella said as we left. 

We found the book at the bookstore, along with a couple of books that I wanted, and Bella paid for it, since I’m broke, and we left. It started to get dark as we headed towards the restaurant, then Bella turned down an alley.

“Wait, Bella!” I whispered yelled

“What?” She asked turning around

“Why are you going down an alley!” I asked “That sketchy”.

“It’ll be fine” She said, rolling her eyes and she continued to walk, I groaned, i’m going to regret this. I was right, halfway down the alley a couple of figures turned in, Bella and I stop and turned around. Walking out into the open.

“We saw you two in the dress store” One of the figures said

“Hey, where you running to?” The other one asked.

“There they are” Another one said, there were more in front of us. Oh no.

“What’s up?”

“It’s my girl”

“Look who we just found’ One said behind us as another tossed him what i assume is a beer. 

“What’s up girl?” we both turned around

“Hey, woah woah woah, Where are you going?”

“Come get a drink with us”

“Yeah come hang out with us”

“It’s fun” they backed us into a corner, they started putting there hands on both of us, Bella was telling them stop whilst I just straight up punch one in the face. He groaned and Bella punched another one. Suddenly a car skidded around the corner and stopped just short of hitting the boys. Edward got out. 

‘Thank god’

“Get in the car” he said, I didn’t have to be told twice, I opened the door and climbed into the back seat while Bella got in front. I looked out the window and one of the guys said something to Edward but a couple seconds later they all backed up. Edward got back into the car, pulled forward, almost hit them. Then back up and peeled out of there. 

“I should go back there and rip those guys’ heads off” Edward said.

“Yes, you should” I said bitterly.

“No, you shouldn’t” Bella said, staring at me incredulously. 

“You don’t know the vile. Repulsive things they were thinking” Edward said. 

“And you do?” Bella asked.

“It’s not hard to guess” Edward said “Can you talk about something else? Distract me so I won’t turn around”

Bella didn’t know what to say

“You should put your seatbelt on” she finally said, Edward just laughed

“You should put  _ your _ seatbelt on”

My seatbelts on, cause i’m not an idiot, I heard a sudden spout of laughter from Edward again. 

When we got to the restaurant Angela and Jessica were coming out. 

“Hey, you guys we’re sorry, we just-” Bella started

“Where were you? We left you guys messages” Angela said worriedly.

“Yeah, we waited, but we were, like, starving, so we…” Jessica trailed off as she saw Edward

“Um, i’m sorry I kept them from dinner” Edward said “We just sort of ran into each other and got talking. Both Angela and Jessica were smiling.

“No, we totally understand. I mean, that happens, right?” Jessica said

“We were..” Angela said

“Yeah we were just leaving” jessica said as the both started walking

“If you guys wanna…”

“yeah , i’ll come, I need a ride home, I’m not really hungry” I said

“I think I should make sure Bella gets something to eat” Edward said “if you’d like” bella nodded 

“That’s so thoughtful” Angela said

“Really thoughtful” jessica added

“Yeah, I should eat something” Bella agreed

“Okay, so we’ll see you tomorrow?” Jessica said

“Okay” Bella said as she followed Edward. Jessica and Angela giggled as we got into the car. 


	5. Chapter 5

“Lily,” poke “Lily,” poke “Lily!”

“Wha-what” I said, bolting up in bed.

“I think I know what they are” Bella said.

“What, who?” I asked sleepily.

“The Cullens,” I was wide awake now.

“What really?” I exclaimed.

“Yes! Come here” She pulled me to her room and showed me all her evidence, and I have to admit, it’s pretty compelling evidence.

“So vampires, huh?” I asked.

“Yeah, I think so” She said, I sighed.

“Are you going to confront him tomorrow?” I asked

“Yeah” Bella replied.

“Well, don’t die” I said.

“Gee, thanks” She said sarcastically.

“Anytime, sis, anytime” I said, getting up, “Anyway, I need sleep.”

“Wait, are you going to talk to Jasper and Alice?” She asked.

“I suppose I should” I sighed before going to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To say I was nervous was an understatement, I was practically shaking as I made my way toward Alice and Jasper after school. When they saw me the nervousness lessened a little bit.

“Why so nervous, darlin’”Jasper asked, ‘Darlin’? That’s new.’

“How’d know I was nervous- you know what nevermind, I need to get straight to the point” I said, trying to control my breathing, I looked around, making sure no one was too close, then took a deep breath “You guys are vampires, right?”

They both tensed then responded after a couple of seconds.

“Yes” Jasper said, hesitantly.

“But how did you find out?” Alice asked.

“Bella” I said “She’s very stubborn when she wants to be.”

“And you’re not… afraid?” Jasper asked.

“No...” I answered “Should I be?”

“Probably-” Jasper started but Alice cut him off.

“Of course not” She said, giving him a pointed look “So you still want to go to Prom?”

“Of course, Oh!” I face palmed “I completely forgot about coordinating so I already got a dress” I looked at Alice apologetically.

“As much as I wanted to go shopping with you, it’s fine, we’ll just go with the color of your dress” Alice said excitedly “Which is?”

“It’s black with a dark purple belt” I said

“Dark purple it is!” Alice cheered and she hugged me, I hugged her back. “Okay, well, I have to go now, but I’ll see you guys later okay?” I said, I gave Alice one last hug and blew Jasper a kiss before running off to the truck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella didn’t tell me that Edward was giving her a ride to school so I was a little upset to learn that she had left when I was ready to leave. I ended up having to ask dad for a ride. When I saw Bella in the halls I went up to her.

“Hey, Bella” I greeted “Why didn’t you tell me Edward was giving you a ride?”

“Oh, sorry, I forgot” She said facepalming, I sighed.

“It’s fine, I just need a heads up next, okay?” I said, before heading to class.  In history I asked Jasper and Alice if they wanted to hang out after school and they agreed, so now I couldn’t wait.

 ~~~~

“So, does a person have to be dying… to y’know” I asked, we were sitting in the middle of the school’s football field, I had my head in Alice’s lap who was leaning against Jasper, and I was holding Jasper’s hand.

“No, that’s just Carlisle” Jasper answered “He’d never do this to someone who had another choice”

“So, how long have you guys been, like this” I asked, before quickly adding “if you don’t mind me asking.”

“I was turned 1920 by a vampire from an asylum and Jasper was turned in 1863 while he was a Major during the war, but we didn’t join carlisle until 1950” Alice explained.

“Did it hurt?” I asked quietly.

“The venom is excruciating” Jasper said quietly, I squeezed his hand a little bit, hoping to comfort him.

“ So how do- wait” I paused realising something “1863? During the war? As in the Civil War?”

“Yes, ma’am” He said, smiling, I smiled but then squinted my eyes at him. I quickly sat up

“Jasper Hale did you fight for the South!” I asked accusingly, He gave me a guilty look, I gasped “You did! What the heck! Slaves? Those are people!”

“I’m sorry, doll, but it was a long time ago, I had a different mindset back then” Jasper said apologetically.

“Alright” I grumbled “Apology accepted”

Alice laughed and Jasper smiled.

“Oh, do you guys, like feed off humans” I asked.

“No, we think of ourselves as vegetarians” Alice said “because we only survive on the blood of animals, Jasper’s the newest to this lifestyle so it’s a little harder for him.”

“So you guys have, like, enhanced abilities and stuff?”

“That and some vampires have special abilities” Jasper replied.

“Like, I can see the future” Alice said “well, little bits of it.”

“That’s so cool! Did you see me coming?” I asked, she nodded “Ohhh, that’s why you two are so calm about all this”

“And Jasper can sense and control emotions” Alice added,

“That’s awesome” I said, then thought about the times I've had sudden mood changes, then looked at him “you’ve used it on me haven’t you?

“Guilty” He said, putting his hands up.

 ~~~~~~~

I was inside reading Harry Potter while Bella was outside washing her truck. I glanced up at the time then did I double take when I saw Alice.

“Alice!” I exclaimed, “What are you doing here? How do you know where I live?”

“Edward” She explained

“Ah” I said in understanding “So whatcha doing”

“Jasper and I want you to meet our family” She said, I raised my eyebrows.

“Really?”

“Yep” She said, popping the p

“What if they don’t like me?” I asked, she laughed

“I’m sure the’ll love you” She responded, she turned her head to the side slightly, “I have to go”

“Wait! When?” I asked

“Tomorrow, I'll  have Edward pick you up” She said before jumping out the window.

~~~~~~~~~~~  


“Relax” Edward said.

“Hey, stay outta my head” I exclaimed.

“Sorry, can’t help it” he chuckled. He pulled into their driveway, and I got out of the car. They have a nice house.

“This is incredible” Bella said when we entered the house. “It’s so light and open.”

“What did you expect, coffins and dungeons and moats” Edward replied smiling.

“No, not the moats” Bella said.

“At least the coffins” I added as we walked up a flight of stairs.

“I told them not to do this” Edward sighed as we headed farther up the stairs.  

“Bella, Lily, we made Italiano for you” Esme said, when she saw us enter the kitchen. I looked around but didn’t see Alice or Jasper.

“They’ll be here” Edward said

“Bella, Lily, this is Esme, my mother for all intents and purposes.”

I gave a small wave.

“Buongiorno” Bella greeted.

“Molto bene” Esme replied.

“You’ve given us an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time.” Carlisle said.

“I hope you’re hungry” Esme said.

“Yeah, absolutely” Bella replied.

“Of course” I added.

“They already ate” Edward said, there was a loud sound and I looked over to see that Rosalie had smashed a glass bowl.

“Perfect” She remarked

“Yeah, it’s just because I know you guys don’t eat-” Bella tried to explain.

“Of course, it’s very considerate of you” Esme said in understanding.

“Just ignore Rosalie, I do” Edward said quietly.

“Yeah, let’s just keep pretending this isn’t dangerous for all of us.” Rosalie said angrily.

“We would never tell anybody anything” Bella said and I nodded in agreement.

“She knows that” Carlisle said, looking at Rosalie.

“Yeah, well, the problem is all five of you have gone public now, so…”

“Emmett” Esme warned.

“No, they should know” Rosalie stated “The entire family will be implicated if this ends badly”

“Badly as in…” I trailed off

“We would become the meal” Bella finished. They all chuckled.

“Hi, Bella” Alice said, I glanced up to see her jumping off a tree branch and onto the porch along with Jasper behind her, I felt a smile form on my face. “I’m Alice” she said as she got closer to us, she went up and hugged her. “Oh, you do smell good”

I let out a sudden snort of laughter and Alice looked at me.

“Lily!” She said, and ran and hugged me too. Bella was looking at Jasper.

“Sorry, Jasper’s our newest vegetarian” Carlisle explained “It’s a little difficult for him.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you” He said to Bella, if a little forcefully.

“It’s okay Jasper, you won’t hurt her” Alice promised. Edward looked a little embarrassed.

“All right, uh, I'm gonna take you on a tour of the rest of the house” Edward said with a sigh.

“Well, I'll see you soon” Alice said, and Bella responded with an okay before they left “and I’ll be seeing you right now” she said facing towards me.

“Oh, you finally noticed me now” I feigned hurt.

“We always notice you, Darlin’” Jasper said.

“Aww, such a romantic” I teased.

“Come on” Alice said, looping her arm through mine “Let’s give her a tour of the house.”

“Yes, ma’am.”


	6. Chapter 6

I was sitting in the passenger seat of Bella’s truck, I was thinking about meeting Alice and Jasper’s family, it was nice. I then remember a particular moment when I was alone with Jasper and Alice.

_~Flashback~_

_We were in the same position as we were in the football field._

_“Do I affect you? Like normal humans do?” I asked Jasper, I was worried that I was causing him stress._

_“Not like normal humans” He explained “I'm more attracted towards your blood, but I don’t feel the urge to feed from you as strong as with normal people.”_

_“How come?” I asked,_

_“I don’t know, darlin’” Was his answer, I looked at Alice._

_“What about you?” I asked_

_“It’s about the same thing” She said “You smell amazing, too.”_

_I laughed “Thanks,” then I paused before saying my next sentence “Can I have a kiss?”_

_“Of course” Alice said and leaned down and gave me a peck on the lips, I was ecstatic. Then I looked at Jasper in expectancy, but he pretended not to notice._

_“I meant_ both _of you” I groaned smiling, Jasper smiled and I leaned up, waiting for my kiss, he leaned down and landed a soft peck on my lips. I was on Cloud 9._

_~End Flashback~_

“Lily” Bella said.

“Hmmm.”

“We’re here” She stated, I looked around, oh, we were. We both got out of the truck and I saw Mike coming up to us.

“Yo, what’s happening?” He greeted “So you and Cullen, huh? That’s… I don’t like it.”

I rolled my eyes “I mean, I don’t know, he looks at you like you’re something to eat.”

Bella looked at him for a few seconds before turning and going into the diner.

“Hey, sorry, we’re late. Biology project” Bella explained as we sat down.

“I ordered you both the spinach salad. I hope that’s okay” Dad said.

“Yep, perfect” I replied as our food was conveniently placed in front of us.

“You should order one for yourself next time.” Bella said “cut back on the steak.”

“Hey, I'm healthy as a horse” Dad claimed, putting down his newspaper.

“Say, chief, boys want to know…” The waitress asked “did you find anything down by Queets River today?”

Dad sighed before answering,

“Yeah, we found a bare human footprint, but it looks like whoever that is is headed east, so Kitsap county sheriff is gonna take over from here”

“I just hope they catch him fast” The waitress said quietly before leaving, dad sighed and looked out the window.

“Looks like your friends are flagging you” He said, I looked out the window and saw Mike being an idiot, Bella sighed.

“It’s okay, if you guys want to go join them, I'm just gonna turn in early anyways” Dad offered.

“Me, too” Bell and I said in unision.

“It’s Friday night. Go out” Dad said in exasperation “Looks like the Newton boy’s got a big smile for you.”

“Yeah, he’s a good buddy.” Bella replied, in my opinion thats a lie but oh well.

“What about any of these other yahoos in town.” Dad asked looking between the two of us. “Anybody interest you?”

“Dad, we gonna talk about boys” Bella said giving out a laugh.

“Yeah, I guess not” Dad replied. “I just feel like I leave you two alone too much, you should be around people.”

“I don’t really mind being alone” Bella said.

“Yeah me neither” I added. “Guess we’re kind of like our dad in that way.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Well, here goes nothing” I said and we walked towards our dad.

“Hey, got you another one” Bella said and set another can of beer in front of him.

“Thanks”

“I have a date with Edward Cullen” Bella said, wow, way to be blunt.

“He’s a little old for you, isn't he?” Dad asked.

“No” Bella responded “He’s a junior, I'm a junior”

“I thought you liked the Cullens.” I asked.

“I thought she didn’t like any of the boys in town.”

“Edward doesn't live in town… technically” Bella said, wow, smooth. “He’s right outside.”

“He is?” Dad asked

“Yeah, he wanted to meet you, officially”  Bella explained.

“Alright” Dad sighed, and flipped the shotgun closed “Bring him in.”

“Could you be nice?” Bella asked “He’s… he’s important.”

Dad twirled his finger around his head, mimicking a halo. Bella went and got Edward.

“Chief Swan, I wanted to formally introduce myself. I’m Edward Cullen” Edward said and they shook hands.  

“Hi, Edward” Dad greeted.

“Bella won’t be out too late tonight. She’s just gonna play baseball with my family.”

“Baseball?” Dad, questioned.

“Yes, sir, that’s the plan.”

“Bella’s gonna play baseball?” Dad chuckled “Well, good luck with that.”

“I’ll take good care of her. I promise” Edward promised. They started to leave.

“Hey” Dad said getting Bella’s attention “Still got that pepper spray.”

She nodded before she left.

“So Dad” I said, gaining his attention “I’m kind of dating, too”

“Oh, not you too” Dad sighed, I laughed

“Yes, I'm sorry, but I must grow up and we are also going to the baseball game as a date”

“Alright who is he” Dad sighed, taking a sip of his beer.

“Well… that’s the complicated part” I said, I went to the door and motioned both Alice and Jasper, Dad looked really confused.

“Dad, this is my boyfriend Jasper” I said, as he took another sip of beer “And my girlfriend Alice”

He choked on his beer “What?”

“Well okay, I know this might be a little hard for you to handle but we are in a polyamorous relationship, it’s where all three of us are dating” I tried to explain, dad looked at us incredulously, not speaking “And they wanted to introduce themselves.”

Jasper stepped up first, I could tell that he wasn’t breathing, trying to control himself.

“Sir, I want to formally introduce myself, I'm Jasper Hale” Jasper said, very military style. The Alice came up and stuck out her hand.

“And I'm Alice Cullen, it’s so great to meet you” She beamed, I looked at my dad and could tell that he already liked Alice.

“Okay”

“What?” I asked, turning towards him

“Okay, I approve of… this” He says waving his hand towards Jasper and Alice.

“Really!!” I squealed, giving him a big hug.

“Yeah, yeah now go play your baseball” He said, I detached myself from him and we went out to the car.

“Bella! He approves!” I shouted.

“That’s awesome” She shouted back before getting in Edward's car, and I climbed into the passenger seat of Alice’s car.

“Hey, there’s a thunderstorm that's suppose to be coming” I said “How come you guys chose today to play?”

“We can only play during thunderstorms” Alice answered.

“Why?” I asked.

“You’ll see” Jasper said.

~~~~~~~~~~~

I was holding both of their hands as we walked toward the playing field.

“Glad you guys are here” Esme said “We need an umpire.”

“She thinks we cheat” Emmett said.

“I know you cheat.” Esme shot back. I put my hands up.

“That’s all on you Bella” I said, taking a step back.

“Call them as you see them, Bella.” Esme said kindly.

“Ok” She laughed. They all got into positions, Alice was the pitcher. Soon thunder and lighting was in the sky.

“It’s time” Alice declared, Rosalie was up to bat. Alice threw the ball so fast I could barely see it, then I heard a crack as Rosalie hit the ball.

“Now, I see why you guys need the thunder” I commented to Jasper, he let out a laugh. I thought Rosalie would make it but suddenly Esme had the ball and touched Rosalie before she could make it. I cursed under my breath, I was hoping she would make it.

“Your out! Whoo” Emmett shouted, Rosalie glared at him “Babe, come one. It’s just a game.”

“Says the one who’s winning” I muttered, he seemed to hear me though and gave me a smirk. I stuck my tongue out at him. Next to bat was Carlisle, he hit it very far and it looked like it was going to be caught until Emmett and Edward both crashed into each other and Carlisle made the home run.

“Whoo, go Carlisle” I cheered, up next was Jasper.

“Good luck” I said, blowing him a kiss. Unfortunately he didn’t have much luck because the ball was caught by Emmett. Next was Rosalie’s turn again.

“Come one, Rosalie, you got this” I shouted. She hit the ball then took off running, but then Alice suddenly shouted.

“Stop!”

Everyone stopped, looking towards the woods before running and gathering back to home base.

“They were leaving, then they heard us” Alice said.

“They? Who’s they?” I asked, Edward went straight to Bella telling her they had to go.

“It’s too late” Carlisle said.  
“Get your hair down” Edward said.

“You too” Alice told me.

“Like that’ll help, I can smell her from across the field” Rosalie said. They all faced the woods, I hid behind Jasper and Alice. Three figures suddenly emerged from the woods. They kept walking towards us and us them.

“I believe this belongs to you” Said the man in front, throwing the ball to Carlisle.

“Thank you” Carlisle said.

“I am Laurent” He introduced, “And this is Victoria and James.”

“I’m Carlisle, this is my family” He said and motioned to all of us.

“Hello”

“I’m afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us.” Carlisle said.

“Our apologies.” Laurent said “We didn’t realize the territory had already been claimed.”

“Yes, well, we maintain a permanent residence nearby” Carlisle explained.

“Really?” Laurent said, looking at James “Well, we won’t be a problem anymore, we were just passing through.”

“The humans were tracking us, but we led them east.” Victoria said “You should be safe.”

“Excellent.” Carlisle replied.

“So, could you use three more players?” Laurent inquired, everyone glanced at Carlisle “Oh, come on, Just one game?”

“Sure. Why not?” Carlisle sighed. “A few of us were leaving, you could take their place. We’ll bat first.” He threw the Ball at Laurent but Victoria caught it.

“I’m the one with the wicked curveball” She smirked.

“Well, I think we can handle that” Jasper replied, there was a round of oh’s and laughs before everybody turned around to talk. I was staring at James while he was staring at either Bella or Edward. He was about to turn away when suddenly he stopped, smelling the air.

“Ah… you brought a snack” He said, and started towards Bella, Suddenly all of the Cullens were in front of Bella, including me because someone, pretty sure it was Jasper, dragged me with him, they were all growling.

“A human?” Laurent questioned.

“The girl is with us” Carlisle said, did James not realize I was here? “I think it best if you leave.”

“I can see the game is over.” Laurent acknowledged slowly backing up “We’ll go now…James”

They turned around and left.

“Get Bella out of here” Carlisle told Edward, then turned toward Alice and Jasper “Lily, too.”

While Edward and Bella hurried back to their car, I was all but dragged to ours by Jasper, who seemed very upset despite the fact that they did not notice I was human.

“We’re we going?” I asked, Alice since she was not the one driving.

“Vancouver” She said.

“What, I have to go home” I said.

“You can’t, then he’ll know that you’re Bella’s sister.” Jasper said.

“What about my Dad!” I panicked.

“He’ll be fine” Alice promised, I believed her but I was still panicked. A wave of calm washed over me, I sighed.

“Thanks Jasper”


	7. Chapter 7

Thankfully we ended up behind Edward and Bella, with Emmett in the the bed of the truck, on the way to the Cullens. When we entered Laurent was there. Edward and Jasper growled but Carlisle stopped them.  
“Wait, he came to warn us” Carlisle said “About James.”  
“This isn’t my fight, and I’ve grown tired of his games” Laurent said “But he’s got unparalleled senses, absolutely lethal, I'll never seen anything like him in my 300 years.”  
“And the woman, Victoria, don’t underestimate her.” He finished before he left. The rest of them headed somewhere so I followed and ended up in the garage.  
“I’ve had to fight our kind before. We’re not easy to kill” Jasper said,  
“But not impossible” Emmett “We’ll tear them apart and burn the pieces.”  
“I don’t relish the thought of killing another creature, even a sadistic one like James.” Carlisle sighed  
“What if he kills one of us first?” Said Rosalie  
“See that is a good point” I pointed out, but no one seemed to hear me except Rosalie, who gave me a small smile.  
“I’m gonna run Bella south.” Edward said “Can you lead the tracker away from her?”  
“No Edward. James knows you would never leave Bella.” Carlisle said “He’ll follow you”  
“I’ll go with Bella, Jasper and I will drive her south” Alice volunteered “I’ll keep her safe Edward.”  
“Can you keep your thoughts to yourself?” Edward asked  
“Yes” She said as she led Bella away with her.  
“Rosalie, Esme” Edward said, pulling out some jackets “Could you put these on so the tracker will pick up Bella’s Scent?”  
“Why? What is she to me” She said  
“Rosalie, Bella is with Edward. She’s part of this family now.” Carlisle said “And we protect our family”  
Rosalie grudgingly took the coat  
“Lily” I turned around to see Jasper “Go with Carlisle and Esme, they will keep you safe.”  
“But…” I wasn’t sure what to say, I sighed, and stood on my tip toes and gave him a kiss “Be safe, tell Alice too” He nodded, and went back to their car as I got into Carlisle and Esme’s.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They lost the tracker, great! Just perfect!  
“Hey, it’s not our fault” Edward said. Damn mind reader.  
“Sorry” I said from the back seat as Edward called Bella.  
“We’ve lost the tracker. The woman’s still in the area, Rosalie and Esme are going back to Forks to protect your father. I’m coming to get you. Then you and I are gonna go somewhere alone. And the others will keep hunting, I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe again."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we got to the hotel I saw Alice and Jasper, I ran up to them, hugging them both.  
“Guys, where’s Bella?” I asked, looking around, Edward was suddenly right there with a sketch.  
“What’s this?” He asked.  
“It’s a sketch of our old Ballet studio” I answered as the rest of the Cullens gathered around us. “Why do you have one?”  
“It was in my vision” Alice said “That’s where the tracker was headed.”  
“Oh no.” I groaned and cursed “That’s where Bella went.”  
Suddenly Edward was no longer there, then the rest weren’t….Did they just leave me here! I felt arms pick me up bridal style and looked up to see Jasper.  
“Didn’t think we were gonna leave you here did you, darlin’?” He said, before taking off. Edward was apparently faster than the rest so he was ahead of us by a lot.  
When we got there, Bella was on the floor and Edward had James up against a pillar.  
“Bella!” I yelled, running over to her with Alice “Oh my god, oh my god.”  
“Oh, god” Alice breathed, there was blood are her fingers from the wound in Bella’s thigh. “Carlisle, her blood.”  
Edward let James go and Emmett and Jasper took him to the middle of the room, ripping off floor boards trying to get fuel for the fire.  
“Alice” Jasper called, and she went over to help as Carlisle and Edward came over to Bella.  
“Her femoral artery’s been severed. She’s losing too much blood.”  
“No, no, my head is burning!” Bella forced out between clenched teeth.  
“It’s the venom.” Carlisle said “You have to make a choice, you could let the change happen.”  
“No.” Edward said  
“It’s gonna happen Edward, I've seen it” Alice said, from beside me.  
“It doesn't have to be that way, she’s still hemorrhaging” Carlisle said “Alice, make a tourniquet, your belt.”  
“Carlisle, what’s my other option?” Edward asked.  
“Tie it above my hands.” Carlisle told Alice.  
“Carlisle.”  
“Go.” He said to Alice then turned back to Edward “You could suck the venom out.”  
“You know I won’t be able to stop.”  
“Then find the will to stop.” Carlisle retorted. “But choose. She only has minutes left.”  
“I’m gonna make it go away Bella.” Edward said quietly “I'm gonna make it go away.”  
He grabbed her wrist and started to suck the venom and blood out of her. Soon she stopped shaking and gasping. Edward didn’t stop though.  
“Edward stop. Her blood is clean, you’re killing her.” Carlisle said, Edward still wasn’t stopping.  
“Edward.” I shouted.  
“Stop.” Carlisle said softly “Find the will.”  
~~~~~~~~~~

After Bella woke up in the Hospital she was there for a couple weeks before we were back in Forks, just in time for the Prom. While Bella was getting ready at our house, I was getting ready with Alice at the Cullen’s house. I had a black dress with a Dark purple belt while Alice was kind of inverted, She had a dark purple dress with a black belt but it was a different style than mine.  
“You look beautiful” I told her, giving her a peck on the lips.  
“You look even more beautiful” She said back.  
“Wow, thanks for one-upping me” I laughed, We walked down and saw Jasper in his Black suit and dark purple tie.  
“Look at you” Alice said giving him kiss.  
“Gorgeous as ever.” I added, also giving him a kiss. We laughed and said bye to Esme and Carlisle. I guess we look a little odd, all three of us walking through the entrance, but I was enjoying myself so I didn’t pay attention to other people. I wasn’t much of a dancer but I did play a couple of the games and nibbled on some snack, Jasper didn’t seem much of a dancer either so we stuck pretty close.  
“Alright let’s slow it down.” Eric announced as a slow song started to play. Jasper turned to me and bow slightly putting his hand out.  
“May I have this dance” He asked, I giggled.  
“You may” I said, putting my hand in his, we danced a little bit away from the other people, considering his troubles around them. I had a hard time not tripping of my own feet, but Jasper helped.  
“May I cut in” I looked over to see Alice smiling.  
“You may.” I said before Jasper could and let them dance, they were so cute together. I went and got some water before walking back to our little corner. After the song ended another slow song came one and this time it was Alice who asked me to dance, I accepted and I was just as clumsy as I was with Jasper.  
“May I cut in?” It was Jasper, I laughed.  
“Hmm, I don’t know I kind of like my partner” Alice said teasingly.  
“I know how to solve this” I said putting my hands up “A three person dance.”  
“Do you know one?” Jasper asked  
“Of course.” I said “It’s called Shepherd's Crook, just follow my lead.”  
They did, well they tried, but I learned that I wasn’t a very good teacher and we all ended up on the floor laughing. When I finally stopped laughing I looked at the two people who changed my life.  
“I love you guys” I sighed happily before giving them each a kiss.  
Alice squealed and Jasper had a big smile on his face.  
“We love you, too.”


	8. Sequel

THE SEQUEL is out now!

[Love Never Dies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10509690)

Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
